Solo importas tu
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: En el viaje a Australa en busca de sus padres, Hermione descubre que su verdadero amor no es Ron, sino Fred, pero cuando se da cuenta y lo confiesa un suceso inesperado los separara ¿se daran por vencidos? Re-upload/Corregido
1. Capitulo 1: La apuesta

**Disclaimer**: El universo Potterico por desgracia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling y yo solo lo tome prestado para esta retorcida historia.

**Summary**: En el viaje a Australa en busca de sus padres, Hermione descubre que su verdadero amor no es Ron, sino Fred, pero cuando se da cuenta y lo confiesa un suceso inesperado los separara ¿se daran por vencidos?.

_¡Hola querido lector! No, no estas alucinando, si, así es, esta historia término hace mucho. Entonces, ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?_

_Verán, comencé a escribir hace ya dos años, en primera persona, ¿la razón? no lo sé, tal vez porque el primer fanfic que leí era en primera persona y se me hizo buena idea hacer lo mismo, nunca antes había escrito algo, así que, solo me aventure._

_Pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no era lo mío, no logro abarcar todo y por ejemplo en esta historia hago cambios bruscos de narración y sinceramente es incómodo._

_Entonces, lo que estoy haciendo es subirla nuevamente pero esta vez desde perspectiva de narrador. Y creo que el cambio será bastante notorio e.e así que aquí estoy otra vez 8-)_

_Por último, tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué subirla nuevamente y no dejarla como estaba? Porque este es mi primer fremione *-* con este me inicie escribiendo fremiones y es como mi bebe c: y entonces quiero que sea bueno xD quiero estar orgullosa de el y decir 'Yo lo hice :'D' (aunque si lo digo pero no estoy muy feliz con el resultado, me puse a leerlo una vez y me di pena :s no soy perfeccionista, lo juro)_

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

**La apuesta**

– ¡Despierten! –Dijo Hermione con su voz alta y autoritaria abriendo la cortina del cuarto de Ron, como era de costumbre, cuando estaban en Hogwarts y ella solía entrar a su habitación a despertarlos; la luz se filtró dándoles a los dos en la cara, Harry soltó un ligero quejido y se giró, Ron gruño e intento taparse con las cobijas pero al saber que era Hermione quien le había despertado se contuvo de hacerlo–. Buenos días, amor –saludo a Ron, inclinándose para darle un beso; aun le era extraño hacer eso, apenas una semana atrás era su mejor amigo, pero ahora ya no lo era, después de que aquel beso durante la batalla sucediera por fin, ya eran novios, y aunque ambos se sintieran extraños con eso, eran felices y la familia Weasley estaba feliz como ellos.

– Hermione –dijo Ron en algo como un gruñido, mas dormido que despierto–. Apenas está amaneciendo.

– Lo sé –respondió ella mirándolo de forma significativa–. Pero Harry se tiene que preparar –luego se giró y sonrió al chico que era como su hermano, que estaba sentado, tallándose los ojos luego de por fin decidirse a medio levantarse–. ¿Olvidas que día es hoy?

– Claro que no –gruño el aludido-. Pero no deja de ser temprano –se acostó y tapó de nuevo. Ron se rio.

– Pareces mi mamá –refunfuño y la castaña le miro con una ceja levantada, de pronto recordando lo mucho que el chico se quejaba de su comida durante su búsqueda de los horrocrux, Ron presintió que la había regado y se apresuró a remediarlo–. Pero tú eres encantadora –añadió levantándose y luego la abrazo–. Si así despertare por el resto de mi vida no importa –fue imposible que Hermione no se sonrojara al oír aquello sonrió y le lanzo los brazos al cuello para darle un beso, en una escena bastante parecida a la del primero.

– ¿Podrían esperar a que salga de la habitación? –Pregunto Harry estirándose sobre la cama, ni Ron ni Hermione hicieron caso, suspiro y salió de la cama–. Gracias –añadió sarcásticamente y salió del cuarto dejando a la pareja besándose.

* * *

><p>– Querida, ya era hora de que bajaran –dijo la señora Weasley sin mirar a Ron y Hermione, cuando bajaron a la cocina donde sus los gemelos, esposo y Harry estaban ya en la mesa sentados–. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el almuerzo, cielo? –añadió para Hermione.<p>

– Claro –respondió ella soltando la mano de Ron ruborizada, se acercó con Ginny y la señora Weasley para ayudarles a terminar, escucho como Harry, Fred y George se reían y sintió aún más caliente la cara.

– ¿Qué paso Hermione? –pregunto Fred pícaramente–. ¿Tienes calor? –Su comentario fue recibido con una mirada fulminadora–. Solo decía.

El desayuno paso como de costumbre, Fred y George molestando a Ron, Hermione fulminando a ambos mientras ellos hacían comentarios como "uuuuy sale la novia al rescate", Ginny intentando calmar a la chica "vamos, es gracioso", lo único fuera de lo común era: el señor Weasley dando consejos a Harry sobre qué hacer y que no, en que momento hablar y en cual no, y la señora Weasley limpiándose los ojos con su delantal.

Ese era un día especial en la vida de Harry, después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, el ministerio quedo a manos de Kingsley, al principio comenzó como ministro provisional, pero las personas decidieron que era el indicado para el cargo, y ese día habría un nombramiento: Harry sería nombrado el auror más joven que haya existido en el mundo de la magia (o del que se haya tenido conocimiento alguna vez), con apenas casi dieciocho años era todo un icono en el mundo mágico, el héroe, y uno de los magos mejor preparados, aun para su corta edad, Harry Potter había logrado su sueño de convertirse en auror, y sin necesidad de estudiar el curso de Aurores. Le habían ofrecido el puesto unos días después de la batalla y el acepto aunque creía que debía cursar los estudios debidos finalmente lo convencieron de entrar sin hacerlos.

– Ya te había dicho que eras un gran mago, Harry –le interrumpía Hermione cuando el joven comenzó de nuevo con sus comentarios de "no deberían hacerlo" o "aun no me siento completamente listo para esto" –. Y el que te nombren auror es un gran paso, ¡imagínate lo que podrás lograr en el futuro!

– Es verdad –coincidió Ron–. Hermione tiene razón –Fred y George se rieron–. Cállense –amenazo con las orejas coloradas.

– El pequeño Ronnie se enoja –se burló Fred recargándose en su silla, sabiendo que eso molestaría a su hermano. Ron le lanzo un cuchillo que estaba cerca pero con un hábil movimiento de la varita, Fred lo convirtió en un pañuelo, la señora Weasley vio lo ocurrido y riño al menor de sus hijos.

– ¡Ronald! ¡Creo haber dicho que no lanzaras cosas a tus hermanos!

– Pero, mamá… -comenzó Ron, la señora Weasley no lo dejo continuar.

– ¡Ellos trabajan, y nos están ayudando económicamente! ¡¿Para que tú hagas esas groserías?! ¡Vete ya a desgnomisar el jardín!

– No he terminado de…

– ¡AHORA! –grito la señora Weasley fuera de sí. Ron se levantó furioso y salió al patio murmurando, Harry y Hermione se miraron, ambos sabían que Ron había tenido la culpa, pero no comentaron nada, la castaña se limitó a encogerse de hombros y poner los ojos en blanco antes de continuar comiendo y Fred intercambio una sonrisa con su gemelo.

* * *

><p>– Ese imbécil –gruñía Ron, cuando su amigo y novia salieron al jardín, Harry comenzó a ayudarle a desgnomisar.<p>

– Tranquilízate, Ron –le dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba en el pasto bajo una sombra y abría el libro que traía en mano–. La verdad es que no debiste lanzarle el cuchillo.

– ¿Ahora estas de su lado? –pregunto molesto, la chica sintió la mirada de Ron sobre ella y se encogió de hombros.

– No –respondió tranquilamente sin apartar la vista del libro–. Pero no tienes que darme la razón de todo.

– Yo no hago eso –se defendió Ron, Hermione levanto la vista hacia él. Harry comenzó a alejarse de ellos lentamente, al parecer, con el pretexto de ir por más gnomos.

– Si lo haces, lo has hecho desde que llegamos aquí, aunque estés en desacuerdo, me das la razón, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Harry, deberías ir a prepararte, la ceremonia será en tres horas –añadió en voz alta esperando que le oyese, Harry hizo un gesto de que le había escuchado y ella volvió la vista al libro.

Ron no volvió a decir nada y continúo con su trabajo, jugando con Harry a ver quien lanzaba el gnomo lo más lejos posible, la señora Weasley llamo a Harry un rato después, le dijo que tenía que cambiarse, para irse con el señor Weasley al ministerio. Él señor Weasley, en compañía de su esposa, estarían con Harry, el chico no había elegido a Ron y a Hermione porque, aunque lo negara, sabía que Ron se pondría celoso de la atención, además, aunque ya eran magos mayores de edad, la entrada a "civiles" al ministerio en ceremonias de ese tipo, no estaba permitida, y aprovechando que no estarían Hermione y Ginny tenían planeado organizar una pequeña fiesta.

Cuando Ron termino su trabajo se recostó en el pasto a un lado de Hermione y suspiro como si estuviera muy cansado, ella escucho como su estómago rugía ligeramente.

– Deja ese libro –dijo el pelirrojo quitándoselo de las manos, cerrándolo y jalo a Hermione hacia él, para que se recostara en su pecho, ella lo hizo gustosa-. Tienes mucho tiempo de sobra para leer.

– Cierto, cuando regrese a Hogwarts –dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto un Ron incrédulo mirando a Hermione sorprendido.

– ¡Tengo que terminar la escuela! –Respondío la chica, sorprendida por la actitud de Ron y volviendo a sentarse–. Tú también deberías volver –replico con seriedad.

– No, no lo necesito –respondió Ron mirándola como si estuviera loca.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? –le cuestiono ella.

– Pues… -comenzó, no muy seguro. Hermione alzo las cejas, evitando rodar los ojos para animarle a responder–. ¿Crees que Fred y George me den trabajo en su tienda?

– ¿Trabajar en sortilegios Weasley? –Pregunto Hermione lentamente y sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

– Sí, ¿Por qué no? No me digas que te pondrás como mi madre –Bufo Ron.

– Claro que no –contesto la castaña–, pero después de lo que hiciste hoy a Fred dudo que…

– Oh, aquí vamos, deja de defenderlo –gruño Ron con molestia.

– No lo defiendo –replico Hermione–. Pero si yo fuera él, y si me hubieras lanzado un chuchillo, no te daría trabajo.

La chica le quito el libro de las manos, se levantó y se marchó hacia la casa, tratando de calmarse, ni bien sabia porque le había molestado tanto el comentario de Ron, pero ella tenía razón, el pelirrojo era muy tonto al creer que después de esa grosería, tendría la posibilidad de que sus hermanos le dieran trabajo. Llego a la casa y entro a la desierta cocina, en pisos superiores pudo oír a la señora Weasley como loca por el atuendo de Harry "Harry, cielo, busca algo más formal, no puedes ir así, y tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello…" Dando un suspiro se sentó en un sillón para continuar leyendo.

De pronto estampido sonó justo enfrente de ella, sobresaltándola y provocando que soltara el libro. Alguien lo agarro antes de que llegara al suelo.

– ¿Aun no te acostumbras al sonido? O ¿Te causa tanta impresión el verme que tiras lo que traes en mano? –pregunto Fred devolviéndole el libro con una sonrisa burlona.

– Aun no me acostumbro –respondió Hermione con sequedad tomando el libro nuevamente.

– Lo que me imaginaba –dijo Fred sentándose a un lado de ella, la chica volvio a hundir la nariz en el libro y Fred la observo sonriendo-. ¿Nunca dejas de leer? –pregunto después de unos minutos.

– Claro que sí -. Contesto Hermione, aun sin apartar la vista.

– Si claro –se burló– no serias capaz de dejar de leer por lo menos tres días –continuo Fred, provocándola, observando atentamente su reacción. Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y lo miro, una sonrisa de obvia satisfacción cruzo por la cara del pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué? Por supuesto que puedo –dijo Hermione.

– No te creo –replico él pronunciando aún más sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres apostar?

– De acuerdo, empieza desde ahorita –Hermione se mordió el labio superior, acababa de llegar a un punto interesante en el libro, la verdad era que no quería dejarlo, menos en esos momentos, pero Fred tenía que poner el dedo en la llaga–. ¿Te da miedo?

– No –respondió la chica de inmediato, miro el libro pensando pero, antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, Fred lo había arrebatado de sus manos–. ¡Oye! ¡Dame eso! – Hermione se levantó y saco su varita, pero Fred quien era mucho más alto y rápido, se la quito de las manos y la guardo bajo la manga, Hermione frunció las cejas–. No dije nada sobre la varita.

– Yo no dije nada sobre que me pudieras atacar con tu varita –contraataco Fred.

– No te iba a tacar.

– Al menos no era un cuchillo –continuo el pelirrojo sin escucharla y se guardó el libro en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y luego poso sus ojos sobre la joven, sonriendo–. Ahí estará seguro –Hermione miro el lugar donde ahora se encontraba su libro y suspiro.

– ¿Me das mi varita? –pregunto cruzando los brazos, Fred saco cuatro varitas debajo de la manga izquierda, esas varitas falsas que vendían en Sortilegios Weasley. Pero Hermione pudo ver que tenía la suya en la otra mano, dio un paso vacilante hacia él y antes de que el gemelo se diera cuenta, Hermione le estaba sujetando el brazo derecho con la intención de coger su varita.

– Dame eso…

– ¡No! –respondió intentando apartarla pero con una sonrisa en su rostro por tenerla así de cerca. Alzo el brazo, sabiendo perfectamente que Hermione no alcanzaría su varita, pues ella apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

– Fred, no seas infantil… –dijo Hermione, tratando de bajar el brazo de Fred

– No soy infantil –se defendió el pelirrojo, aun sin soltar la varita, Hermione jalaba la manga dando pequeños saltos, entonces tropezó con el pie de Fred y callo en el sillón jalando al gemelo consigo y provocando que callera sobre ella. Hubo un silencio incomodo, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Hermione respiraba agitada, con el corazón acelerado y de pronto viendo el brillo en la mirada de Fred.

– Está bien, está bien –accedió el pelirrojo de repente y soltó la varita, Hermione la tomo.

– Esto… ¿podrías… quitarte? –pregunto algo incomoda, sintiéndose ruborizar.

– ¡Ah! –Fred grito, enterándose que seguía sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, estaba demasiado a gusto ahí en esa posición que no se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba cómoda en realidad–. Sí, claro, lo siento.

Hermione estaba pensando en que vendría un silencio profundo después eso, había comenzado a exprimirse el cerebro en busca de algo que pudiera decir, fingiendo que se acomodaba el cabello pero, la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley y Harry bajaron por las escaleras pocos segundos después de que Fred se quitara de encima de la chica. Los tres al parecer iban vestidos con su mejor traje, sin embargo, el cabello de Harry, al cual la señora Weasley lanzaba miradas de disgusto, estaba totalmente alborotado.

– Nos vemos por la tarde –dijo el señor Weasley–. ¿Dónde está Ron?

– Afuera –respondía Hermione en el acto.

– De seguro se quedó dormido –le susurro Fred, al oído, con malicia.

– Bueno, no importa por ahora –repuso la señora Weasley–. Nos vemos más tarde.

– ¡Harry! –Grito Ginny bajando por las escaleras–. ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Olvide darte esto –depósito algo en la mano de Harry que nadie pudo ver y luego le dio un beso rápido–. Ya se pueden ir.

Uno a uno entraron a la chimenea, el último en irse fue Harry, hecho una mirada nerviosa al patio trasero, y luego sonrió.

– Todo saldrá bien, colega –le animo Ron, entrando.

– ¡Ministerio de magia! –ordeno Harry y desapareció, Hermione cruzo los dedos en un viejo habito para desearle suerte, él tenía un don especial para que los problemas le siguieran.


	2. Capiulo 2: ¿Que pasa contigo?

**Disclaimer**: El universo Potterico por desgracia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling y yo solo lo tome prestado para esta retorcida historia.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

**¿Que pasa contigo?**

– Trato hecho –respondió Hermione tendiéndole la mano, Fred la tomo sin vacilar.

– ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto Ron mirándolos acusadoramente y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, no le agradaba que no le contaran lo que pasaba.

– Nada que te importe, Ronnie –respondió Fred rodando los ojos, la castaña lo fulmino con la mirada y suspiro. Ron miro a Hermione en busca de una mejor respuesta.

– De una apuesta que hicimos –contesto ella–. Él dice que no puedo dejar de leer, por tres días.

– Claro que puedes –intervino Ginny, que no había perdido detalle de la conversación y dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga a ganar la apuesta, aunque tuviera que esconder todos los libros de la casa.

– Eso lo veremos –continuo Fred sin dejar de ver a Hermione. Ella lo comenzó a tomar como un desafío, ¿Con que no podía? Bueno, estaba dispuesta a demostrar lo contrario.

– ¿Cuándo hicieron eso? –inquirió Ron de pronto mirando a su novia a su hermano, con las cejas fruncidas.

– Que te importa –dijo Fred agresivamente.

– Hace unos momentos –respondió Hermione, impaciente por que el gemelo estuviera comportándose tan grosero.

– Lo siento, hermanito –dijo Ron, sonriendo de repente–. Pero haz perdido, Hermione es capaz de todo –Fred intento ignorarlo pero termino viéndolo con algo de fastidio.

De pronto una idea surgió en la mente de Hermione, si ganaba la apuesta, lo que reclamaría no sería algo que le beneficiara directamente a ella, sino a Ron. Ahora tenía una buena razón para ganar, una motivación; le conseguiría el trabajo a Ron en la tienda, era lo que él quería, y la chica sabía que los gemelos no lo aceptarían de voluntad, a menos claro que perdieran una apuesta, y eso era lo que Fred haría.

No volvió a tocar un libro durante el resto del día, aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido, ya que los cuatro estuvieron ocupado organizando la fiesta para Harry. Si, los cuatro, sorprendiendo a Hermione, Fred se había quedado a ayudarles.

– ¿Dejaste a George solo en la tienda? –le pregunto Hermione, cuando ya estaban sacando la comida, los platos y cubiertos al patio, donde habían colocado un par de mesas largas, pues como toda fiesta, habrías invitado, aunque solamente los más cercanos. Fred, con un hábil hechizo levitatorio, llevo los calderos con la comida.

– Claro que no, tenemos a nuestra asistente –Respondió Fred–, aunque estamos buscando a alguien que nos ayude para poder turnarnos y tomar vacaciones –añadió cuando coloco los calderos en el centro de una mesa.

– Bien, respecto a eso –comenzó Hermione sin mirarlo, mientras acomodaba los platos y cubiertos, con un hechizo-. Creo que conozco a alguien, que les puede ayudar.

– ¿Tu? –pregunto Fred mirándola sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? –Hermione soltó una carcajada y miro a Fred, el joven tenía una cara que parecía debatirse entre la confusión y la diversión–. Claro que no, yo no. Ron –ahora era el turno de Fred para reírse.

– ¿Ese renacuajo?

– ¡No le digas así! –salto Hermione con enojo, empuñando su varita, Fred continuo riéndose.

– No sabía que fueras tan graciosa, en caso de que le llegue a dar trabajo en la tienda, ¿a ti qué?

– Lo tendrás que hacer, ese es el precio –Hermione sonrió con satisfacción cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

– No lo hare –replico él con molestia, sentándose en la silla más cercana, ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que abogar por Ronald? ¿Tenía que meterlo en algo que era solo entre él y ella? –. Estas peor de lo creí –le dijo cuándo Hermione se sentó frente a él.

– Pues ve haciéndote a la idea, porque eso harás, una apuesta es una apuesta, cuñadito –le dijo Hermione sonriendo, Fred se sintió dolido y soltó un bufido porque le recordara ese parentesco que no quería tener con ella– ¿Qué?

– Nada –respondió fríamente y se recostó en la silla, mirando al cielo, odiaba que ella saliera con su hermano, era un caso perdido, primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad y resultaba que la chica ya tenía novio, y no cualquier novio, sino el inútil de su hermanito. Después de oír esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad con ella, ¿Realmente valía la pena intentar hacer la lucha? –. ¿Ya terminamos de preparar todo, verdad? –pregunto sin mirar a Hermione.

– Si –contesto ella, sin pasar por alto su repentina y extraña actitud, no le tomo importancia, se levantó, dio la vuelta y choco con Ron.

– Te prometo que esta vez no me quejare de tu comida –dijo el pelirrojo, abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso.

Y mientras ellos se perdían en su mundo, Fred miraba la escena, enojándose, ¿Por qué no podía ser el quien besara a Hermione? Se moría de ganas por besarla, abrazarla y que ella la mirara con amor.

– ¡Idiota! –Grito Ron de repente, deteniendo el beso, siguió abrazando a Hermione con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano se frotaba la cabeza. Alguien soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hermione alarmada.

– Fred –gruño Ron, el gemelo iba caminando hacia la casa y estaba desternillándose de la risa, realmente había disfrutado aquello–. Me pego con un palo en la cabeza.

– ¿QUE? –grito la castaña enfurecida, se soltó de Ron y camino rápidamente hacia Fred, el pelirrojo aun repetía el placer que le produjo pegarle a su hermanito, cuando Hermione lo alcanzo lo jalo de la chaqueta y le hizo dar la vuelta, justo antes de que entrara a la casa nuevamente–. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Exigió ella de inmediato, Fred quien divertía con la escena elimino su sonrisa rápidamente ante el siguiente comentario-. Pudiste haberlo matado.

– No le pegue tan fuerte –se defendió el frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente, Hermione arruinaba todo al defender a Ron, no pudo contenerse y hablo sin pensar en el momento en que el menor de los Weasley llegaba junto a Hermione–. Lo que pasa es que es un llorón.

– Retíralo –amenazo Ron con voz temblorosa. No permitiría que nadie le llamara así frente a Hermione.

– Y si no… ¿Qué? –le desafío Fred con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– ¡Ahora! –grito Ron, con las orejas coloradas Hermione le tomó del brazo tratando de impedir que avanzara hacia su hermano, Fred sonrió amargamente.

– Necesitas a Hermione a un lado para ser valiente ¿verdad? –escupió enfadado– Si no estuviera ella aquí, estarías llorando como un niño pequeño.

– ¡Fred! –le grito Ginny, saliendo de la casa. Había escuchado voces tensas y decidió salir a ver que sucedía. Estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su hermano mayor, se veía verdaderamente molesto.

– No te metas, Ginevra –le previno Fred volteando a verla y comenzando a enojarse en verdad y de pronto sintió un golpe en la cara: Ron le había golpeado cuando se volvió a mirarlo. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada ante la escena, Fred había comenzado a sangrar de la nariz y no pudo evitar que sus ojos lagrimearan.

– ¿Quién es el llorón ahora? –pregunto Ron con furia pero satisfecho de sí mismo, le había ganado a Fred. Hermione le miro con reproche, él abrió la boca para decir algo pero la chica lo callo con la mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en Fred cuando en un intento de acomodarse la nariz, esta le crucio horriblemente. Ron comenzó a sentirse avergonzado de si cuando vio a su novia atender a su hermano.

– No… no hagas eso –Hermione le retiro la mano de la nariz, Fred sonrió internamente-. Lo empeoraras –lo encamino hacia dentro de la casa, seguidos de los otros dos, el chico la miro, aun sin decirle nada, sorprendido por el repentino cambio hacia él, ahora se veía preocupada–. No soy muy buena con los hechizos curativos –dijo ella con modestia– pero… –saco su varita y apunto la cara del gemelo– ¿confías en mí? – 'Que pregunta' pensó Fred, claro que confiaba en ella. Asintió una sola vez sin dejar de verla a los ojos, disfrutando del momento de preocupación por el que pasaba-. ¡Episkey! –la sangre se detuvo y Hermione suspiro aliviada- ¿mejor?

– Si –respondió Fred tocándose la nariz, aun sin apartar la vista de Hermione, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante su insistente mirada–. Gracias.

– ¡Ya vienen! –Grito Ginny de pronto con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando el reloj de la familia, la aguja del señor Weasley y de la señora Weasley indicaban 'viajando'-. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Fred, estas manchado de sangre.

– Sí, ve –coincidió Hermione y aparto la mirada de Fred, aliviada–. Será mejor que no mencionemos nada de esto –dijo autoritariamente, y tomando a Ron del brazo–. Tendrás problemas si se entera tu madre –añadió en voz baja, procurando que solo su novio escuchara. Ron la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Fred seguía sin apartar la vista de Hermione, y al ver la escena hizo que le dieran ganas de pegarle a Ron nuevamente, pero esta vez no con un palo precisamente.

– ¡Fred! ¡Ve a cambiarte! –le urgió Ginny alarmada, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos psicóticos pero ya era demasiado tarde, por la chimenea apareció el señor Weasley, seguido de la señora Weasley y al final Harry, quien se veía radiante.

– ¡Estamos en casa! –dijo el señor Weasley, sin mirar a nadie mientras Ginny corría hacia Harry. La señora Weasley soltó un grito al ver el aspecto de Fred.

– ¡Fred! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Ronald! ¿Le pegaste? –Hermione volvió a mirar a Fred, él le miro fugazmente antes de responder.

– No pasa nada, mamá –le tranquilizo, con calma. Sabía que si decía la verdad, Hermione se enojaría nuevamente y ahora lo que menos quería era que la chica se molestara con el de nueva cuenta, aunque tuviera que cubrir a Ron–. Acabo de regresar del local, estaba mostrando el efecto del turrón sangranarices a unos clientes que llegaron del extranjero –explico hábilmente con una sonrisa inocente. Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue? –añadió.

– Fue maravillosa –respondió la señora Weasley con alegría.

– ¡Ya tengo trabajo en el departamento de aurores! –anuncio Harry con emoción, no podía contenerse para soltarlo, estaba orgulloso, feliz, el sueño de su vida se había cumplido.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto Hermione emocionada corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo–. Eso es… es genial. Te dije que lo lograrías

– ¡Así se hace colega! –grito Ron acercándose a su amigo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

– ¡Es increíble! –exclamo Ginny lanzándose a sus brazos, en una posición no muy apta para estar en público, el señor Weasley se aclaró la garganta y Harry y Ginny se soltaron, ruborizados.

– El auror más joven que jamás haya existido, mañana tendrá su propio cubículo en el departamento.

– Y bien merecido se lo tenía –dijo Kinsgley, que iba saliendo de la chimenea de los Weasley y alcanzando a oír la conversación.

– Fred, ve a cambiarte, no puedes estar manchado de sangre durante la cena –le reprendió su madre. Fred subió sin decir nada más, agradecido de la excusa que ponía su madre para que se apartara de ahí, pues Hermione y Ron volvían a estar abrazados.

– Yo, iré a cambiarme de ropa también, no me dio tiempo hace rato –dijo la castaña, momentos después de que Fred desapareciera por la escalera. Subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y aprovecho ese momento para pensar ¿Por qué Fred había cubierto a Ron? No es que se quejara, pero eso no era muy de Fred. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho más gente llegar y busco que ponerse.

Fred se cambió de ropa rápidamente, había escuchado la puerta de la habitación de Ginny cerrarse y supuso que Hermione también había decidido buscar ropa limpia. Era la oportunidad que tenía, todos estaban fuera, así que nadie los escucharía. Salió de su antiguo cuarto, bajo y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de las niñas, acababa de llegar cuando Hermione salía y choco con él.

– Lo lamento –se disculpó rápidamente.

– No pasa nada, está bien –respondió Fred-. Te estaba buscando.

– ¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Qué paso? –hubo un silencio durante el cual solo se miraban el uno al otro.

Fred miraba a Hermione de arriba abajo, con su falda larga y su cabello recogido con algunos mechones sobre el rostro solo provocaba que Fred olvidara momentáneamente a que había ido.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?

– Bien –contesto la castaña incomoda, extrañándose del cuestionamiento–. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Solo curiosidad… -explico Fred, pero luego saco lo que en verdad quería saber– ¿lo quieres? –pregunto directamente, mirando a Hermione a los ojos, ella sorprendió de la pregunta, pero más le sorprendió el hecho de que tardara en contestarla.

– Por supuesto que sí –dijo ella, aunque después de decirlo no me sentía tan segura. Fred suspiro, no aparto sus ojos de los de Hermione, queriendo descifrarla, eso estaba provocando que la chica se pusiera nerviosa.

– ¡Fred! ¡Hermione! ¿Quisieran bajar ya? –Pregunto gritando la señora Weasley desde abajo, probando que Hermione se sobresaltara, sin embargo Fred permaneció impasible-. Los estamos esperando.

– ¡Y-ya vamos! –le grito la castaña en respuesta y avanzo a las escaleras, pero Fred la detuvo, jalándola del brazo. Lo había visto ya, tenía la respuesta a su pregunta aunque Hermione no la conociera.

– Tu no lo quieres, no lo quieres del modo que siempre has creído –afirmo con cierta dureza y mirándola intensamente, deseando que ella se diera cuenta de que EL SI la amaba, de que ella TAMBIEN lo amaba.

– ¿Qué te…? claro que si –le contradijo Hermione de inmediato, sintiéndose agitada, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura–. No seas tonto.

Se soltó del agarre de Fred, bajo las escaleras corriendo y salió al patio trasero. Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida, aparte de Fleur, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, Kingsley, Andromeda Tonks llevando al pequeño Ted con el que Harry jugaba tranquilamente.

Quedaban solo dos lugares al final de la mesa, eso hizo que Hermione sintiera una extraña emoción. Fred, se sentó a un lado de ella, ya que no había otro lugar libre. Ron no dijo nada, parecía más entretenido en la comida que en lo que pasaba alrededor.

– Olvide decirte, Hermione –murmuro Fred en voz baja, cuando la comida hubo pasado y ahora todos estaban en conversaciones por separado–. Que te vez muy bien hoy.

– Gracias –respondió la joven sintiéndose ruborizar, giro la cabeza para ver al gemelo. Una sonrisa cruzaba su rosto, ella entrecerré los ojos, y como si no hubiera dicho nada Fred comenzó, como de costumbre, a bromear junto con George.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Solos?

**Disclaimer**: El universo Potterico por desgracia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling y yo solo lo tome prestado para esta retorcida historia.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

**¿Solos?**

– Esto, esto esta delicioso, Hermione –comentaba Fred durante la cena del miércoles, al día siguiente se cumpliría la apuesta y ella lo había logrado, había pasado tres días sin agarrar un libro y estaba bastante orgullosa de si misma-. De verdad, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? Soy capaz de decirte que cocinas mejor que mi madre.

Hermione rio ligeramente.

– Nadie cocina mejor que tu madre, Fred.

– Ya… lo dices solo porque está aquí, sabes que yo siempre digo la verdad –le contradijo Fred dándole una mirada burlona.

– Espero que así sea, porque tenemos un trato –le recordó ella, el pelirrojo la miro sin comprender–. He ganado la apuesta.

Fred tiro el tenedor, tenía los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa y miraba a Hermione abriendo y cerrando la boca pero sin articular ningún sonido. Los últimos tres días se habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto.

– ¿Cuál apuesta? –pregunto el señor Weasley mirando a los dos jóvenes.

– No es nada malo –se apresuró Hermione a decir–. Solo fue un libro.

El señor Wesley siguió sin comprender, al igual que su esposa, la cual, se debatía entre reprender o no a Hermione y a su hijo. Harry y Ginny sonrieron a Fred y lo miraron con burla, ambos sabían el precio que la castaña había puesto, Ron por otra parte, sabia de la apuesta, pero nada sobre lo que Hermione ganaría si lograba hacerlo, ella quería que fuera una sorpresa así que se aclaró la garganta y miro a Ron.

– Tienes trabajo.

– ¿Qué? –parecía confuso.

– Mañana empiezas, enano –le informo Fred, mirándolo con un poco de desagrado, nadie se dio cuenta del desagrado que tenían sus ojos al ver a Ron, nadie excepto su gemelo y Hermione–. George te capacitara, yo estoy de vacaciones, así que trabajaras por mí –George le secundo dándole la razón con la cabeza.

– ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Ron tratando de contener la emoción–. Gracias, en serio.

– No me agradezcas a mí –gruño Fred volvió a centrar la atención en la cena. Ron miro a Hermione con los ojos brillantes.

– Eres maravillosa –le dijo con alegría–. Eres increíble. De verdad.

– Sí, y tendrás que llevar tus cosas –sonrió Fred entonces–. Te quedaras en el departamento del piso de arriba.

– Así es, no me quedare solo –comento George fingiendo estar asustado-. Me dará miedo.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –Grito Ron y miro a Hermione–. No te veré. ¿Y tú donde te quedaras? –le pregunto a Fred.

– Aquí –respondió el gemelo con simpleza, dando brincos de felicidad por dentro. Ron se horrorizo ante la noticia.

– Vaya, pues parece que solo se quedaran tú y Hermione –dijo de pronto la señora Weasley.

– ¿Por qué? –todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

– Su padre y yo, nos iremos a Rumania, con Charlie, y Ginny vendrá con nosotros –sus hijos menores se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

– No quiero ir, mamá –renegó Ginny-. Yo me quiero quedar.

– Acaban de ver a Charlie –dijo Ron.

– Guarden silencio –ambos se callaron, la señora Weasley les miro–. Ron, harás lo que tus hermanos te digan; Ginny vienes con tu padre y conmigo, punto.

– Yo también saldré –informo Hermione, todos la miraron sin comprender a que se refería-. Iré a buscar a mis padres –Hubo un largo silencio. La verdad era que habían olvidado por completo la situación familiar de la chica, y se sintieron culpables por eso.

– Yo te acompaño –se ofrecieron Ron y Fred de inmediato, luego se miraron con las cejas fruncidas.

– No –Hermione se negó rotundamente, ignorando el hecho de que los hermanos casi se comían con los ojos–. Quiero ir yo sola.

– Te estas comportando como Harry –se quejó Ron, luego lo imito-. "tengo que hacer esto solo" mira lo que tuvimos que pasar, para que entendiera, y tú se lo dijiste muchas…

– Ya lo sé –le interrumpió ella. La verdad era que ni bien entendía porque quería ir sola pero por alguna razón, lo que si sabía era no quería que Ron la acompañara–. Pero…

– Nada –atajo Ron–. Yo te acompañare te guste o no.

– No podrás acompañarla, Ronnie. Tienes que estar conmigo en la tienda –dijo George. Ron abrió la boca horrorizado.

– No pienso dejar que mi novia vaya sola –le contesto remilgadamente.

– No ira sola, Ron –le tranquilizo el señor Weasley–. Fred ira con ella –todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Fred–, tu no Harry –le dijo, cuando este abrió la boca para ofrecerse también-. Ya tienes trabajo y no puedes darte el lujo de faltar, ni pedir permisos, acabas de empezar.

– Harry se quedara solo –intervino Ginny inocentemente-. Yo me quedo.

– No –le contradijo la señora Weasley y luego miro a Harry–. ¿No te importa quedarte solo, verdad cielo? Si es así Arthur y yo podríamos retrasar…

– Harry se puede quedar con Ron y conmigo en el local –dijo George.

– Sí, me quedo con ellos –respondió Harry de inmediato– o podría ir a Grimmauld Place…

– Es peligroso –advirtió Hermione, su amigo hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

– Claro que no, además me quedara cerca del ministerio –luego murmuro algo como "no quiero ser una carga".

– No lo eres, cielo –le dijo la señora Weasley que alcanzo a oír lo que dijo–. Pero no te quedaras solo en esa fea casa, te quedas con George y Ron en el local, y Hermione y Fred se irán a Australia.

– Serán como unas vacaciones –le animo Fred a Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

A Ron no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el hecho de que su novia se fuera de viaje con Fred, pero no dijo nada, el gemelo se abstuvo que comentarios haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, saboreando la idea de pasar días y tal vez semanas en compañía de Hermione, y como nadie más tuvo algo que agregar la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente la casa estaba hecha un caos, todos estaban empacando, se encontraban en las escaleras y chocaban, se escuchaba a la señora Weasley apresurar a Ginny y a ella quejándose, el viaje de los señores Weasley les había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde empezaras, Hermione? –pregunto Harry, cuando Hermione entro a la habitación de Ron. Ella suspiro.

– Aún tengo que pensar eso –dijo sentándose en su cama–. No sé realmente por dónde empezar –agacho la cabeza, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer. Su amigo y novio guardaron silencio.

– Me gustaría ir contigo –dijo Ron sentándose a un lado y rodeándola con un brazo, tratando de reconfortarla, con la otra mano le levanto suavemente la cara para mirarla a los ojos–. No quiero dejarte sola en este momento.

– Estaré bien.

– Lo sé, pero deberíamos ser nosotros quienes te acompañemos.

– No pasa nada –era extraño, pero sin saber a lo que se enfrentaría en los días siguientes, Hermione sabía que iba a estar bien. A pesar de no tener idea de por dónde o como comenzar tenía la esperanza.

– Bueno, en compañía de un montón de libros, tu siempre estás bien –bromeo Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente y Hermione tomo la almohada, se la lanzo y le pego limpiamente en la cara, Ron se revolcó de la risa.

– Siendo un jugador de quidditch tendrías que haberla esquivado –se burló.

– Iré a despedirme de Ginny –dijo Harry mirándolo con fingido enojo, salió y cerró la puerta.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. No sabían cuándo se verían de nuevo, pero tenía que regresar de todas formas, tenía que iniciar en Hogwarts en septiembre, aunque faltaran tres meses. La chica esperaba encontrar a mis padres en ese tiempo… soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama.

– ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto Ron acostándose a un lado de ella, si es que fue posible, pues la cama era tan pequeña que gran parte de su cuerpo quedo arriba de Hermione.

– Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te echaré de menos –respondió ella mirándolo.

Ron sonrió, se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besarla, Hermione respondió al beso. El pelirrojo la estrujo contra él y tímidamente comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con una mano mientras la otra la sostenía firme contra él. Hermione lo sintió algo brusco y torpe pero no lo aparto. El beso aumento de nivel y para entonces no existía nada que no fueran ellos dos, solo su abrazo y el beso interminable, sus manos en un recorrido sin fin por el cuerpo del otro… Las respiraciones aceleradas y uno que otro quejido anhelante era lo único que se escuchaba, cuando, casi sin darse cuenta, Hermione comenzó a desprenderle la camisa…

– Ronald dice mamá que… –todo termino tan pronto como hubo empezado, Ron y Hermione separaron con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo fuera de lo común, la chica miro a su novio, tenía desabrochado el primer botón de arriba de la camisa, sintió el calor recorrerle la cara por la vergüenza de que Fred los encontrara en aquella situación, apenada dirigió la vista a Fred que estaba parado en la puerta con la boca abierta– ¿Interrumpí algo?

– No –respondió Hermione de inmediato y se levantó, Ron siguió acostado mirando a Fred, parecía que tenía muchas ganas de soltarle otro puñetazo por llegar a interrumpir. Fred por otro lado sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de interrumpir y estaba agradecido por haber llegado antes de que pasara algo más. Un monstro dentro de él gruñía y se retorcía con furia, pero no lo demostró.

– Bueno, dice mamá que bajen, ella, papá y Ginny ya se van –anuncio y salió, dejando la puerta abierta, Hermione se apresuró a cerrarla, se recargo en ella y miro a Ron, algo asustada.

– Idiota –gruño él, y se levantó de un salto, luego llego a donde estaba su novia, puso una la mano sobre la puerta, como empujándola y con la otra rodeo a la chica por la cintura, no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora, Fred había apagado el fuego del momento–. Eso fue… – pero se calló, no parecía encontrar las palabras y Hermione tampoco sabía que decirle, así que ella solo se aferró a su cuello y lo volvió a besar.

– bajemos, antes de que alguien suba de nuevo –le dijo pegando la frente a la suya con los ojos cerrados. Ron asintió. Tomo su baúl y salió del cuarto, siguiendo a Hermione por las escaleras.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –pregunto la señora Weasley cuando la pareja estuvo en la cocina. Ambos sintieron un inexistente tono acusador.

– Le ayudaba a Ron con su equipaje –mintió Hermione, quizás precipitadamente, miro a Fred suplicante, esperando que no dijera nada de lo que sea que haya visto.

– Ron, debes irte tú también –dijo Fred sin poder ver a Hermione–. Hace media hora que debiste de estar en el local.

– Estaba ocupado –se defendió Ron con petulancia. Fred apretó su mano en un puño y su mirada se endureció cuando dirigió la vista a Hermione y vio que ella sonreía.

– Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –dijo el señor Weasley acomodándose las gafas y tomando las maletas–. Mucha suerte, Hermione –le deseo tendiéndole la mano, Hermione la tomo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Cuídense, pórtense bien –la señora Weasley abrazo a sus dos hijos presentes a Harry y a Hermione–. Nos veremos en unas semanas.

Los señores Weasley, Ginny y Harry, quien les iba ayudando con el baúl de su novia, salieron y entonces quedaron solo Ron, Fred y Hermione.

– De acuerdo, me voy yo igual –anuncio Ron, se acercó a la chimenea y la castaña lo siguió, él metió su baúl dentro y se giró para mirar a Hermione–. Te extrañare –la abrazo y con un último beso (detenido porque Fred comenzó a aclararse la garganta ruidosamente) entro a la chimenea, junto a su baúl y desapareció entre las llamas después de decir "al callejón Diagon".

– ¿Qué hacían hace un momento? –pregunto Fred con los dientes apretados en cuanto Ron desapareció; Hermione lo miro.

– Despedirnos –contesto ella, evadiendo el verdadero sentido de su pregunta; el pelirrojo alzo una ceja, ella se ruborizo nuevamente y aparto los ojos.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunto con su voz llena de sarcasmo–. Qué bonita despedida.

– De cualquier modo es algo que no te incumbe –soltó ella sentándose en un sillón y cruzándose de brazos dando por terminada la cuestión– tienes mi libro ¿Me lo das, por favor? –Fred metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y saco el libro y se lo tendió sin decir nada–. Gracias

– ¿Cuándo nos iremos? –pregunto un poco más calmado y cambiando de tema. Era lo mejor para él, seguir hablando de lo mismo o insistiendo no llevaría nada bueno.

– En eso estoy, quizás mañana –Respondió Hermione sin mirarlo–, tengo que pensar ciertas cosas e ir a comprar un móvil.

– ¿Un móvil? –Se extrañó el pelirrojo– ¿Para qué?

– Para poder mantenerme en contacto con Ron y Harry –contesto abriendo su libro en la parte donde se había quedado la última vez y se acurruco cómodamente en el sillón– Harry sabe usar el teléfono, así que espero que le diga a Ron que tiene que hablar normal, no gritar.

– ¿Y las lechuzas?

– No creo querer usarlas, es una larga distancia entre Australia y aquí, además quiero… –y se calló de pronto, por una extraña razón sentía que no debía decirla a Fred lo siguiente, pero él le insistió– Escuchar la voz de Ron –murmuro finalmente, con la esperanza de que no la escuchara. Pero el gemelo soltó un gruñido y luego se recostó en otro sillón mirando al techo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ron, Ron, Ron, siempre tenía que ser el, todo lo que Hermione hacia era para Ron y Fred se sentía verdaderamente molesto y dolido con eso y su extraño comportamiento dejo a la chica pensando mientras una idea rondaba por su cabeza, una idea que ella no quería pensar, porque el pensarla la haría realidad.

* * *

><p>[NA] Bueno, aqui vimos a un Ron todo querendon, me alegro mucho que Fred irrumpiera c: y se puso celosito :c pobresillo xD pero al menos ya se quedo a solas con Hermione, muajaja(?)


	4. Chapter 4: El mayor dilema de Fred

**Disclaimer**: El universo Potterico por desgracia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling y yo solo lo tome prestado para esta retorcida historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El mayor dilema de Fred<strong>

Fred siguió contemplando el techo, pensando, furioso consigo mismo. Debía haberlo supuesto antes, era claro que a Hermione solo le interesaba hablar de Ron. Era realmente estúpido si Fred creía que ella algún día podría fijarse en él, pero es que… ¡Vamos!, Él era Fred Weasley, si fuera famoso ¡ya habría ganado más de cinco veces consecutivas el premio a la sonrisa más encantadora, otorgado por la revista corazón de bruja!

¿Qué era lo que ella tanto veía en Ron? Era más bajo que Fred y en su opinión un tarado que no servía para nada.

Pensó que si tan solo se hubiera figado en ella desde antes, quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes pero desecho la idea. Hermione siempre había querido a Ron, eso lo sabían todos. Aunque viendo el lado positivo Fred tenía las de ganar ahora ya que él se iría de viaje con ella en busca de sus padres, podría conquistarla. Era bien sabido que en un viaje podrían pasar muchas cosas.

Miro a Hermione, estaba recostada en el sillón leyendo ese libro. Ella era tan imposible en ese sentido, supuso que los tres días anteriores estuvo ocupada haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas con Ron. Y al recordar la escena de la habitación de hermano, Fred sintió que la sangre le hervía, quería gritar y golpear algo ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano haya tenido la dicha de recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer más bella del planeta? ¿De besar esos labios hermosos que lo volvían loco con solo mirarlos?

Hermione sintió la vista de Fred sobre ella y dejo de leer, sintiéndose nerviosa. Levanto la vista nuevamente y esos ojos color miel la asaltaron de improviso, tiro el libro en un arranque de nervios y se sintió completamente estúpida.

– ¿Siempre tiras los libros? –le pregunto Fred mientras se apresuraba a recoger el volumen antes que ella.

– Tenía un… un animal –mintió la chica tomando el libro y abrazándolo contra su pecho. Fred miro el suelo, no había ningún animal.

– Así que ahora vez animales invisibles –aseguro el chico riendo-. Eso es nuevo ¿eh? ¿Acaso puedes ver los nargles?

– Eso no existe –dijo Hermione de inmediato, mostrando, como de costumbre, su poca capacidad para creer en cosas no comprobadas–. No hay pruebas, no están en ningún libro.

Ahí iba de nuevo a los libros, siempre tenía que sacar algo de los libros. Fred se dio cuenta de que ella era muy diferente a él más de lo que era para Ron, Pero bien decían que los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no? Aun así ¿Por qué se tenía que enamorar de ella? "En el amor no se manda" pensó "bien dicho muggle, quien sea que haya inventado esa frase".

Volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sillón de enfrente y se dedicó a mirar a Hermione mientras leía, ella parecía nerviosa ante este hecho pero no se dejó vencer. Finalmente, después de un rato, la chica no soporto más el insistente acoso mediante miradas, cerró su libro, se levantó y estiro.

– Iré hoy a comprar el móvil –informo Hermione subiendo las escaleras, sin mirar a Fred–. Tengo una cuenta en el banco muggle, iré a sacar dinero y luego regresare, nos vemos más tarde.

– Claro que no, iré contigo –declaro Fred con seguridad, Hermione se dignó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba.

– ¿Vendrás? –pregunto algo nerviosa.

– Sí, ¿Por qué no? No me gustaría quedarme aquí solo, ¿sabes? Me aburriré – Fred disfruto el efecto de sus palabras: Hermione lo miro confusa y luego asintió una sola vez.

– ¿Puedo saber porque te ofreciste a acompañarme a buscar a mis padres? –Pregunto la castaña cuando llegaron al centro de Londres, esa pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, quería saber que era lo que tramaba–. No me parece muy propio de ti.

– ¿Y porque no? ¿Cómo sabes que no me preocupo por tu bienestar? –respondió Fred con inocencia, aunque en realidad se sentía algo ofendido por el hecho de que ella insinuara de que no era importante para él.

Hermione soltó una risa seca.

– No lo haces –afirmo ella. Fred se quedó pasmado ¿Qué no se preocupaba por ella? Si supiera que en los últimos días, el pelirrojo no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en ella.

– No estés tan segura –le contradijo–. Puede que mi pasatiempo favorito sea pensar en ti.

– Así que ¿soy un pasatiempo? –pregunto enojada y ofendida, ¿Pasatiempo? Miro a Fred con indignación–. ¿Eso soy para ti? –Fred no paso por algo que eso sonaba a una reclamación y no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en imágenes en las que tenían una discusión, como toda pareja normal. Por su parte, Hermione se había sentido algo desilusionada al oír 'pasatiempo' y estaba pensando que esas atenciones por parte de Fred no eran más que una distracción.

– No quise decir eso –se apresuró él a decir–. No, solo que me gusta pensar en ti –confeso. Hermione sintió que una ola de alivio le recorría pero no dijo nada, siguió caminando ajena al hecho de que Fred la miraba de reojo.

¿Qué significaba exactamente eso de 'me gusta pensar en ti'? No quiso hacerse falsas ideas, pero las pruebas estaban ahí, pareciera como si Fred…

– No sé si comprarlo con funciones especiales o solo con las que son indispensables. –comento abruptamente deteniéndose en una tienda, viendo los móviles que había en el mostrador. 'Bien, cambia el tema' pensó tratando de calmarse y de olvidar la palabra con E.

– Lo que tú prefieras, linda –le dijo Fred, la verdad era que no entendía la tecnología muggle pero entro a la tienda detrás de ella. Había una chica detrás del mostrador principal y Fred no pudo evitar notar que era bastante guapa. Ella sonrió estúpidamente cuando el gemelo le guiño el ojo. No podía evitarlo la verdad, la coquetería era parte de él. Pero se hizo nota mental de detener eso si quería que Hermione lo tomara en serio.

– ¿En qué te puedo ayudar guapo? –pregunto ella, sin ver a Hermione, centrando su atención únicamente en Fred, él miro a Hermione y la chica miro a la vendedora. Levanto una ceja y a Fred le dio la impresión de que quería tronarle los dedos frente a la cara de la vendedora para que se ubicara.

– Solo estoy viendo, gracias –respondió con cierta frialdad, sin dejar su cara de evidente disgusto y continuo viendo los móviles, la chica detrás del mostrador no dejaba de ver a Fred, él dio la espalda y siguió a Hermione– vamos a otra tienda –dijo, no podía evitar estar molesta, tomo a Fred de la mano y salió.

La vendedora le había hecho enojarse demaciado, sus insistentes miradas a Fred no le gustaban nada había parecido como si lo desnudara con los ojos sin pena alguna. Estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de que aún seguía tomando la mano de Fred hasta que él comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos, entonces lo soltó y lo miro algo asustada.

– ¿Te sucede algo? –le pregunto Fred inocentemente.

– No –respondió Hermione volviendo a fijar la vista en las tiendas, quería apartar esos pensamientos y el extraño y ligero cosquilleo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Fred. El pelirrojo paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella no se desprendió del abrazo, el joven sonrió abierta y felizmente y continuo caminando junto con ella –ven entremos aquí.

Era un local bastante grande, las paredes parecían tapizadas con móviles, y había un letrero que rezaba:

"¿Buscan un teléfono móvil?

Tenemos el ideal para ti

Solo dinos que es lo que ocupas

Y nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto"

Un muggle de no más de 30 años salió por detrás de un mostrador y los con una sincera sonrisa.

– ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

– Si –respondió Hermione–. Busco un móvil, pero no estoy muy segura de cual…

– Bueno, les puedo ofrecer el paquete de dos móviles –le interrumpió el vendedor hablando rápidamente–, con llamadas ilimitadas y mensajes gratis a 2 números… –Fred se quedó pasmado, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Hermione por supuesto que entendía, pero no encontraba la forma de parar la alegata del muggle– o bien, puedo venderles estos dos…

– Solo quiero uno –corrijo Hermione por fin.

– ¿Uno? –Se extrañó el vendedor, mirándolos a los–. Vaya, querida mía, ustedes se ven tan jóvenes y creí que se iban de vacaciones a algún lado –murmuro en voz baja–. Te puedo ofrecer este, tiene cámara de 10 megapíxeles. Para que tomes fotos con tu novio.

Fred intento ahogar una risa.

– No somos novios –le dijo al vendedor–. Aun no se decide –añadió sonriendo.

El muggle se rio.

– Vaya, vaya… vamos jovencita, hacen muy bonita pareja –Hermione miro a Fred entrecerrando los ojos.

– Yo ya… tengo novio –le informo Hermione, aunque no tenía por qué darle esa información al vendedor, sinceramente ¿A el que le importaba? Luego señalo a Fred–. Solo es mi cuñado.

¿Solo? Por segunda vez en el día, Fred se sintió hecho a un lado. Se sentía con ganas de preguntarle '¿Eso soy para ti?' pero no lo hizo, las palabras de Hermione se repetían en su mente una y otra vez "solo es mi cuñado" hiriéndolo de forma considerable.

Hermione continuo haciendo el trato con el vendedor y Fred se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella… En verdad quería a Ron ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se podía fijar en él? Fred que durante años había podido tener a cualquiera en la que pusiera el ojo encima, sin embargo, todos esos años parecían quedar atrás… ¿Hermione poseía algún escudo contra Fred? ¿O cómo es que se ha podido resistir a él?

Tan pensativo estaba, como no muchas veces sucedía y mucho menos en público, que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione había comprado ya el móvil y le estaba hablando, hasta que le sacudió el brazo.

– ¿Fred? ¿Me oyes?

– Este… sí. ¿Ya compraste eso? –pregunto, todavía aturdido por el regreso a la cruel realidad.

– ¡Ya! ¡Hace como cinco minutos te estoy hablando y no me haces caso!

– Eso es imposible –replico Fred refiriéndose a otra cosa– ¡Gracias! –Añadió al vendedor muggle antes de salir a la abarrotada calle–. Te hago mas caso del que puedas imaginar, más caso que del que debería hacerte, de hecho.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero esta vez no cambio de tema, ni siquiera hablo durante todo el camino, aunque Fred intento hacerla hablar, pero no conseguía nada mas que palabras como 'si' 'no' y 'está bien' y en cuanto llegaron a la madriguera subió de inmediato al cuarto de Ginny.

Se sentía como un idiota ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al enamorarse de Hermione? Ella nunca dejaría a Ron. Pero la estúpida esperanza ahí estaba, quería tenerla con él, amarla y ser correspondido. Maldijo en voz alta, a buena hora se le ocurrió sentir amor.

* * *

><p>[NA] Personalmente, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, por la reacción de Hermione en el primer local de celulares xD bueno, gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5: Mas rarezas

**Disclaimer**: El universo Potterico por desgracia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling y yo solo lo tome prestado para esta retorcida historia.

Hola! Lamento la tardanza! He tenido varios problemillas y sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de escribir -.- el tiempo se me ha ido muy rápido desde entonces y los ratos que tenía en calma y paz me ponía a acomodar el capítulo xD y al fin pude hoy terminarlo, asi que, a leer (:

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

**Mas rarezas**

En cuanto llegaron a la madriguera, Hermione subió las escaleras rápidamente y entro al cuarto que compartía con Ginny, puso el seguro a la puerta y se recostó en la cama, pensando, estaba pasando lo que temía, eso que no ella quería pensar pero ya lo estaba haciendo… la cuestión era ¿Creerle o no?

¡Por Merlín! era Fred, Fred Weasley, bromeaba incluso con su madre, ¿Debería ella hacerle caso a esas leves señales de que quería algo? No, no debía creerle, ¿Por qué? Solo estaba jugando, bromeando, además Hermione era la novia de su hermano, él no se atrevería a separarlos ¿o sí? No, claro que no… Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, era algo que carecía de sentido, Fred no podía estar enamorado de ella, ni podía ni debía. Así como ella no debía ponerse nerviosa tampoco. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Finalmente después de un rato de estarse torturando mentalmente y luego calmarse, decidió a enfrentarlo. Salió del cuarto y bajo, de inmediato un olor como quemado le lleno las fosas nasales.

– ¿Qué es ese olor? –Pregunto acercándose a Fred–. ¿Intentas cocinar?

– Sí, algo así –admitió Fred-. No lo hago bien, ¿verdad?

– No –Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. Fred fingió estar ofendido.

– Gracias.

– Todos somos buenos en algo –dijo ella quitándole el chucharon y viendo lo que había en el caldero–. Lo tuyo definitivamente es dedicarte a las bromas, no a cocinar.

– No pensaba dejarte todo el trabajo a ti sola –Replico el pelirrojo observando su reacción, ella permaneció impasible.

– Oh, vamos, a tu madre nunca le ayudas y cocina para más personas, yo solo haría para nosotros dos, y solo para esta noche.

– ¿Has pensado a dónde llegaremos? –pregunto con interés.

– Sí. Iremos en avión.

– ¿Avión? –pregunto Fred sorprendido y extrañado, ¿Por qué viajar en un aparato muggle?–. Mejor hay que aparecernos.

– No –se negó Hermione–. Es una larga distancia y… no conozco Australia, algo puede salir mal.

– Bueno, yo me puedo encargar de la aparición.

– No –volvió a decir ella–. No quiero arriesgarnos mucho, iremos en avión y punto, será mejor que hagas tu baúl, transformare los baúles en maletas, hay que pasar desapercibidos. Yo me encargo de la cena –añadió, volviéndose al caldero y pensando que hacerle al desastre.

Fred la miro sonriendo, pensando en lo bien que se veía intentando arreglar las cosas. Su imaginación voló de nuevo y se imaginó a el mismo preparando el desayuno de Hermione un domingo. Entonces se acercó a ella por la espalda y le aparto el cabello de la cara y colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro, Hermione sintió como su corazón empezar a latir más rápido de lo normal.

– ¿Hiciste ya tu equipaje? –pregunto Fred.

– Si, ya –respondió ella sin voltear a verlo, pues la proximidad de nuestros rostros era bastante cerca y no se sentía muy segura con eso.

– Bien –Respondió Fred, aparto su rostro y del de la chica, se alejó y subió alegremente las escaleras tarareando algo.

Hermione trato de olvidar lo que había pasado pero obviamente no pudo, así como tampoco podía sacar de la cabeza esa frase de "te hago mas caso de lo que debería"; preparo la cena casi sin darse cuenta, dándole vueltas a la situación y haciendo las cosas por inercia. Cuando estuvo lista, Fred ya había preparado la mesa poniendo dos juegos platos y cubiertos, con el detalle de unas velas a los lados, fue imposible que la mente de Hermione no se fuera a una escena de la película _"la dama y el vagabundo"_ en la que los protagonistas disfrutaban de una cena a la luz de la luna, e irónicamente, ella había preparado ese platillo: Spaghetti.

– Esto se ve delicioso –comento Fred con total sinceridad cuando la chica le paso su plato– tienes manos mágicas.

Hermione sintió una felicidad recorre al oír eso. Abría la boca para contestarle, pero en ese momento algo comenzó a sonar, el teléfono móvil. Subía rápidamente al cuarto, pero ya habían colgado.

– ¿Esa cosa funciona aquí? –pregunto Fred cuando ella bajo de nuevo, con el móvil en mano.

– Eso parece –respondió igual de sorprendida, el aparato volvió a sonar y vio un número desconocido, aunque algo dudosa, inmediatamente contesto, ante la mirada vigilante de Fred–. ¿Diga?

– _¿Hermione? ¿Me oyes? –_Hablo la voz de Ron.

– ¿Ron? Si, si te escucho –respondió la chica, sonriendo; Fred puso los ojos en blanco y no aparto los ojos de Hermione, intentando oír lo que su hermano le decía.

– _¿Cómo estás?_

– Bien ahora que te escucho –respondía Hermione; Fred frunció el entrecejo–. ¿Y tú?

– _Te extraño, amor. ¿Cuándo te iras?_

– Mañana temprano.

– _¡Oh! ¿Y cómo te trata Fred?_

– Bien –'demasiado bien, a decir verdad' termino Hermione en su mente.

– _¡Ah! Más le vale, ¿Qué haces?_

– Estamos cenando ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

– _¡Eso hago! Pero me escape un momento para hablarte, tengo una de estas cosas, Hermione_ –añadió visiblemente emocionado.

– ¿Tienes un móvil? –pregunto ella incrédula, creía que Ron le estaba hablando de un teléfono público.

– _Claro, no pienso estar tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, Harry me enseño como usarlo, aunque parece que no estaba muy seguro de cómo, solo me recordó que hablara en tono normal… está leyendo ahorita el manual ¿Para qué son tantas teclas? _–Hermione trato de contener la risa, pero fue imposible–. _¿De qué te ríes?_

– No era necesario que compraras uno, podías hablarme de cualquier otro lado.

– _Ya, lo sé, pero le dije a Harry que me comprara uno, cuando saliera del ministerio, en cuanto llego Pig con tu carta._

– Aun así, fue un gasto innecesario –le reprendió ella.

– _No me interesa. Oye te tengo que dejar antes de que George se dé cuenta de que no estoy, avísame en cuanto estés en Australia._

– Claro.

– _¡Ah! Y otra cosa, dile a Fred que si me entero que te trata mal le vuelvo a romper la nariz._

– De acuerdo –Mintió, no le diría nada de eso a Fred, no quería más problemas entre ellos dos.

– _Adiós. Te amo _–un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, Hermione abría la boca para contestarle "yo a ti" pero… ¿lo amaba en verdad? La línea se cortó casi al instante de que el chico dijo eso.

– ¿Qué quería "Won-won"? –Pregunto Fred, haciendo uso del ridículo sobrenombre que Lavender solía usar para Ron, cuando salían en sexto año– ¿De dónde te hablo?

– No sé realmente de donde –contesto ella evadiendo la primera pregunta, y apurando la cena, no quería pensar en Ron por el momento, Fred capto la indirecta de que ella no quería hablar del asunto y la cena transcurrió en silencio–. ¿Te harías cargo de los platos? –pregunto ella cuando terminaron de comer.

– Claro –respondió Fred sin voltear a verla. Algo molesto por que Ron arruinara el momento, se preguntaba que era aquello que le dijo para que Hermione de pronto se quedara seria

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– No –contesto cortante–. Deberías subir a dormir.

Ella no se hizo de rogar, se levantó y subió a la habitación de Ginny sin decir nada más, dispuesta a unas buenas horas de sueño. Pero no pudo dormir, y cuando lo hacía Fred aparecía en sus sueños diciéndole cosas como _"Deja a Ron, tú no lo amas, me amas a mí"_ entonces ella le gritaba _"¡No! Yo quiero a Ron, a Ron, no a ti"_

Fred despertó abruptamente, escuchaba a Hermione hablar, creyendo que hablaba por teléfono con Ron y sin importarle que no debía escuchar platicas ajenas salió se su cuarto y se dirigió al de su hermana, fue entonces cuando la escucho gritar.

– ¡No!

Fred abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente.

– ¡Hermione! –Le llamo para despertarla, sacudiéndola y funciono, ella despertó sorpresivamente.

– ¿Qué paso?

– ¿Estas bien? Te escuche gritar…

– ¡Ah! Tuve una… ¿pesadilla? –Respondió ella. Fred se sentó a los pies de la cama y la miro con seriedad.

– ¿Entonces soñaste con Ron? –Pregunto, en un intento de suavizar el ambiente. Hermione analizo sus palabras, bueno, era cierto que había soñado con Ron, pero ella no iba a decirle su sueño, mucho menos el porqué de su grito–es lo único que puede provocar una pesadilla en las personas.

– No, soñé que no encontraba a mis padres –mintió, con la esperanza de que no haya dicho el nombre de Ron mientras él oía. Fred sin embargo no le creyó del todo, Hermione era mala mintiendo pero aprovecho la situación y la abrazo en un gesto protector, sabía que su sueño no había sido de eso, pero que en el fondo ese era un temor que tenia. Y Hermione por increíble que pareciera se sintió cómoda entre sus brazos, era como si estuvieran diseñados para ella, se amoldaban con perfección al contorno de su cuerpo.

– Los encontraremos –dijo Fred con voz ronca y de todo corazón–. No te preocupes, daré todo lo que este en mí para ayudarte a encontrarlos.

El móvil sonó interrumpiendo el momento, Hermione lo tomo y miro la pantalla, era un mensaje de texto.

"_¡Hermione! Si te llega esto es porque supe cómo, mira Hermione, ¡te estoy mandando un mensaje de texto! Que cosas tan extrañas inventan los muggles ¿no? Este trabajo me gusto. Te amo Hermione. Que tengas un buen viaje"_

Hermione lucho con las ganas de reír pero finalmente se dejó vencer, Ron parecía un niño pequeño con respecto a la tecnología muggle, y eso le causaba mucha gracia, se apresuró a contestar, aun sonriendo. Fred la miro algo enfadado por no ser el quien le causara la risa.

"_Si me llego Ron, espero que puedas agarrarle práctica, esto puede ser muy útil. Ya vamos camino al aeropuerto, te quiero"_

Escribió brevemente, no pensaba ponerle "te amo", no ahora que no estaba realmente segura de sentirlo ¿Eso la convertía en una mala persona? _'No, claro que no'_ pero era una tonta por detener los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ron solo porque Fred se comporta de un modo diferente con ella.

– Bien –Dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama dispuesta a enfrentar lo que estaba por venir en los próximos dias– Me iré a dar un baño para irnos.

– ¿Te acompaño? –Pregunto Fred con una pícara sonrisa, con toda intención de ponerla nerviosa, vio como Hermione se ruborizaba y entonces rio– Es broma Hermione –aclaro–, claro que si quieres con mucho gusto –añadió coquetamente guiñándole el ojo.

– No –se apresuró ella a decir y le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro–. Claro que no.

Fred soltó una risa nuevamente.

– ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan atractiva –se defendió.

– No lo soy –le contradijo ella, pero a pesar de eso sonreía.

– Sí, si lo eres, y mucho –le informo el pelirrojo con sinceridad, acto seguido, salió del cuarto, dejando a Hermione sola y confusa. ¿Atractiva?

– Se me olvido decirte –Fred entro repentina y sorpresivamente a la habitación nuevamente, provocando que ella se sobresaltara–. Me gusta tu pijama –comento mirándola de arriba abajo sin pena alguna–, te sienta bien, esos tirantitos… –se mordió el labio inferior y levantó una ceja, Hermione le lanzo una almohada en la cara antes de que dijera otra cosa, pero él la esquivo saliendo nuevamente y cerrando la puerta, Hermione se apresuró a ponerle el seguro. Miro mis manos y se dio cuenta de que estaban temblando. Ella estaba temblando.

Fred la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

><p>[NA] Aaah! Yo quiero decir que amo el final de este capitulo n.n ay Fred… (Y si, lo se, es muy corto el cap)


	6. Capitulo 6: El deseo Oculto

**Disclaimer**: El universo Potterico por desgracia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling y yo solo lo tome prestado para esta retorcida historia.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA! Volvi! Yo se que me extrañaron, tuve problemas con el internet en mi PC pero ya quedo arreglado (: ya puedo continuar con esto (al fín!) y pues solo tengo que decir algo acerca de este capitulo: asdfghjkl! - y espero que haya quedado claro xD bueno a leer.<p>

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

**El deseo Oculto**

– Nena, ¿Es tu esposo? –pregunto la señora la cual parecía rebasar los sesenta y parecía una amable abuelita, que se encontraba sentada a un lado de Hermione en el avión.

– Este… no, no –respondió la chica, incomoda por la pregunta de la mujer. ¿Qué pasaba con todo mundo? Desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto las personas no dejaban de mirarlos y hacer comentarios del tipo "que bonita pareja, ¿Se van de luna de miel? ¿Cuándo se casaron? Se ven muy jóvenes para que se hayan casado ya". Fred sonreía cada que alguien decía ese clase de cosas, en cambio Hermione se mostraba más callada.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, querida, pero es que se ven muy bien juntos –se disculpó la señora con una sonrisa. Hermione se contuvo para no soltar un quejido.

– Sí, lo he oído –murmuro en voz baja, procurando que la otra no escuchara–. No se preocupe –añadió en voz alta para ella.

Fred estaba cinco filas más delante de Hermione, le había tocado en un donde había otras dos chicas, que no dejaron de verlo en cuanto llego a su lugar.

– Vaya, estarás cómodo –le había comentado Hermione, cruzando los brazos y mirando a las chicas (las cuales ni la miraron a ella), cuando encontraron su asiento.

– No lo creo –Fred negó con la cabeza–, no vendrás tú conmigo…

Esa última frase se había estado repitiendo en la cabeza de Hermione constantemente. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa pero Fred asaltaba sus pensamientos. Llevaban cinco horas de vuelo, aun les quedaban otras diez por delante y ella ya estaba extrañándolo, a pesar de que el pelirrojo asomara la cabeza al pasillo para verla y preguntarle cómo iba todo, o simplemente para sonreírle. Ella estaba comenzando a acostumbrase a su constante presencia y dudaba mucho de que fuera eso algo bueno.

_**xXx**_

– _Umm puedo ver que le preocupas mucho –comento después de unas horas la acompañante de vuelo de Hermione–. Nos queda un lugar –se recorrió hasta la ventana–. Dile que si gusta puede venirse aquí._

_Pareciera como si Fred hubiese escuchado lo último, se levantó de su lugar y se acerco. Hermione pudo ver como terminaba de enrollar una tira de color carne._

– _¿Está ocupado el otro lugar? –pregunto haciéndose el inocente._

– _Claro que no, querido –respondió con amabilidad la señora antes de que la joven tuviera oportunidad de decir algo–. Es más, te cambio de lugar, anda, sé que quieres estar con tu novia._

_Y sin decir nada más, tomo su bolso y fue a sentarse con las otras dos chicas que parecían ufanas ante el hecho de que Fred se hubiera ido de ahí. Él miro a la castaña y sonrió._

– _Recórrete –Hermione se cambió al lugar que estaba en medio, y él se sentó en el asiento que daba al pasillo–. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?_

– _Bien, ¿Y tú? –Respondió con una sonrisa–. Tus amigas te extrañaran –añadió desinteresadamente, pero involuntariamente su mano se cerró en un puño al recordar la forma en que se lo comían con los ojos._

– _Hay alguien más importante –comento él, tomando su mano y jugando con ella. No volvió a hablar hasta después de un rato–. Me gustan tus manos… – Hermione lo miro y él le regreso la mirada más intensa que pudo, ella se incomodó de nuevo._

– _Oh… –fue lo único que pudo decir, aparto la mirada, pues se estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez, y sentía que en su estómago había una revolución: una sensación extraña que no tenía nada que ver con la comida pero agradable en cierto modo._

– _No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? –pregunto Fred en un susurro, momentos después. La mayoría de los pasajeros se habían quedado ya dormidos, sin embargo, Hermione no._

– _¿De qué? –pregunto ella estúpidamente, creía saber a qué se refería, pero no quería aceptarlo del todo y prefirió hacerse la tonta. Algo que no funciono._

– _¡Oh! ¡Vamos! –Dijo Fred con impaciencia–. Sabes a qué me refiero. Pero… creo que no quieres hablar de eso… creo que te incomoda._

– _No… no sé de qué hablas –Volvió a mentir.' Si, dale vueltas al asunto', pensó._

– _Deja de fingir, Hermione. Dime lo que estás pensando, eres inteligente, te aseguro que lo sabes, lo sabes bien._

_Contra aquello ya no podía. Fred tenía razón, Hermione sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero ella no estaba lista aun._

– _Bueno –comenzó, no muy segura de si debía hacerlo o no, pero finalmente tomo valor–. Tu estas… ¿Enamorado de mí? –pregunto ruborizándose._

– _No solo eso._

_Fred suspiro y __Hermione lo miro fijamente, ¿hablaba en serio? Bueno, la verdad era que últimamente nada era como debería serlo, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos pero. ¿Llegar a eso? Era inverisímil. No tenía sentido, y menos aún que a ella se le estuviera cortando la respiración de un modo que Ron nunca logro hacerlo._

– _Te amo __–declaro Fred__ sin rodeos, claramente y sin apartar sus de los de ella._

_Fue como si Hermione entendiera ahora el significado de la vida, como si desde hace mucho su cerebro hubiera estado esperando que esas dos palabras, pronunciadas por Fred, llegaran a su mente y se quedaran haciendo eco… llenándola en todo su interior, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo e iluminándola. Todo su ser le reclamaba gritarle que ella también pero eso era algo que no debía pasar, algo que no podía suceder._

– _No tienes por qué decirme nada –dijo Fred finalmente rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos–. Entiendo que te incomode._

– _No me incomoda –soltó ella, un segundo después me arrepintió de haberlo dicho –me refiero a que..._

– _Te incomoda, y punto –El pelirrojo suspiro nuevamente y la abrazo–. ¿Sería mucho pedir que…? –dudo un momento antes de continuar, pero finalmente decidió no decir nada._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Nada. Duerme un poco –añadió, poniendo punto final. La castaña se separó de su abrazo, pensando en que no era bueno dejar que lo hiciera, pero él se quejó y la recostó en su pecho–. No me importa que estés con Ron; te demostrare que tu no lo amas._

– _Claro que si –le contradijo ella con voz temblorosa._

– _No, no es cierto –dijo tranquilamente-. Ya lo veras._

– _¡NO! –grito nuevamente._

**xXx**

– ¡Hermione!

La chica abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, Fred estaba hincado, a un lado de ella, nuevamente, como la mañana anterior y se veía preocupado.

– ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? –pregunto.

– No, no realmente… -Ella volteo a la derecha, y ahí estaba, su acompañante de vuelo. Entonces no había sido real. Y no pudo evitar sentirse algo desilusionada –Bueno, algo así.

– Te entiendo, querida, los vuelos son incomodos –comento la señora con una sonrisa comprensiva que Hermione no fue capaz de regresar–, y tienes sueños raros en el transcurso, no eres la única a la que le ha pasado. Te cambio de lugar, querido –dijo de pronto, sobresaltando un poco a Fred, que había permanecido ajeno a lo que ella decía, contemplando a Hermione–. Anda, sé que quieres estar con tu novia.

Entonces la joven ahogo un grito, eso lo acaba de vivir, bueno soñar. Temiendo lo que sucedería a continuación se recorrió un asiento, cuando la señora ocupo el lugar de Fred, cinco filas más adelante.

– Que agradable tu compañera de viaje –comento Fred sonriente.

– Si –respondió Hermione débilmente, debatiéndose consigo misma, deseando que pasara su sueño y a la vez deseando que los sentimientos de Fred no fuera ciertos.

– No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el pelirrojo de pronto y ella dio otro respingo asustándose por la coincidencia. Fred frunció las cejas–. ¿Estás bien? últimamente haces mucho esto –y la imito ahogando un grito.

– Nada, nada. Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

– Mira tú ventana –respondió con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco, estaban llegando a Sídney, pudo ver el Opera House y entonces recordó que ella solía ir al teatro con sus padres ¿Conservaban acaso ese gusto todavía?

**xXx**

– Bueno, ahora… a buscar –dijo Fred escudriñando a las personas que había en el aeropuerto, cuando hubieron bajado y tomaron sus maletas.

Entonces a ella se le ocurrió algo. Algo que debió pensar desde el principio, estaba claro, si a Ron le había funcionado era posible que a ella también: necesitaba el desiluminador.

Saco el móvil de su bolso y marco el único número que conocía.

– _¿Hola? _–pregunto la voz la voz de Ron, sonando adormilado.

– ¡Ron! Necesito tu ayuda.

– _Claro ¿Qué sucede? _–pregunto despertándose de pronto.

– Envíame tu desiluminador.

**xXx**

– ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? –se quejaba Hermione, entrando a la habitación del hotel en el que habían decidido alojarse–. Ron lo utilizo para encontrarnos a Harry y a mí –decía mientras entraba al cuarto y dejaba las cosas en la cama.

– ¿Encontrarlos después de que los abandono? –pregunto Fred mordazmente.

–Si –respondió Hermione juntando las cejas–. Podría intentarlo para llegar a mis padres ¿No te parece? –pregunto alegremente recostándose en la cama.

– Claro –coincidió Fred acercándose y sentándose a un lado de ella–. Pero eso nos quita tiempo para estar juntos –añadió en voz baja.

– Podemos hacer algo, hoy en la noche –sugirió Hermione. Fred la miro mordiéndose el dedo y sonriendo provocadoramente, luego miro la cama y sonrió casi perversamente–. Salir a algún lado –aclaro ella riendo.

– No dije nada, Hermione –se defendió el chico riendo también.

– Tu expresión me dijo muchas cosas –dijo ella levantándose y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí.

– ¿Y que tiene?

– Me pones nerviosa –soltó, casi sin darse cuenta.

Fred sintió algo ronronear en su pecho al escuchar aquello.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto, interesadísimo. De pronto se levantó también y la abrazo por la cintura, acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente. El corazón de Hermione latía violentamente por la proximidad–. ¿Qué tanto?

– Bastante –respondió la chica con sinceridad. Le faltaba el aliento y Fred estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Entonces el pelirrojo junto su nariz a la de Hermione, haciendo que con un mínimo movimiento sus bocas pudieran juntarse. Y Hermione se encontró deseando que eso pasara.

– Eso me gusta –Murmuro Fred. Luego se rio quedamente y la soltó–. ¿Abra algo de comer por aquí? –pregunto, saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la cocina.


End file.
